Digimon Tamers: The Ultimate Power
by Kazuma Prime
Summary: When you lose something that was most important to you, yet you gain abilities you never had, what does that make you? In the course of finding this answer, Takato may find something his heart and soul have always yearned for. [Inquire Author profile for story future]
1. Wandering's End

SS30: It's me again

SS30: It's me again. Well, I'm not going into a big discussion, so I'll just give you this. I've been a fan of the Digimon series for years, since it first came out. But out of all the seasons, three was my absolute fave. I've tried a few times to write a fan fic of that season, but each time it didn't turn out well. After I looked around, I saw some people were writing ones out in a different way than had been done, so I decided I'd give it a shot. Anyway, hope you'll like this one.

_It's been…too long…too long I've been like this._

_All my life…I heard those words…always knew what they said was right…_

_Weak…pathetic…useless…hopeless…_

_Though they were said less as time went on, I knew people still thought them about me. As did I._

_Now…I have this power…and I will make all who oppose me pay…I'll do it…for him…Guilmon…_

Digimon Tamers: The Ultimate Power

It was a lovely day in the large city of Shinjuku. Kids were going to school; adults were at work, everyone knowing that they were under the protection of the children who had helped save the world several years ago. It had been in fact 6 year since that day, the day when the dreaded entity known as the D-Reaper, had been defeated by the children known as the Tamers and their loyal Digimon, creatures created within the realms of cyberspace that had come to life. The children by now were in their mid to late-teens. For the most part, everyone had changed little. Everyone was still living at home, they still remained close and for four of the members, they had gotten far closer than before. Henry Wong, the co-leader of the group was currently going out with his girlfriend of two years, Jeri Katou, as were Rika Nonaka and Ryo Akiyama, though they had been together for nearly 6 years, having hooked up only a week after the Parisimon incident that created just as much havoc as the D-Reaper. Kazu and Kenta were on par with Rika and Ryo, as the latter had spent more time on other things than the Digimon Card game. Ai and Mako were in their latter years of grade school along with Suzie, Henry's younger sister. Their digimon, Terriermon, Leomon (had returned as a digi-egg 3 years prior), Renamon, Monodramon, Guardromon, Marineangemon, Impmon, and Lopmon all stayed at their respective Tamers house and had all been accepted into their families, even Ryo's. But there was one Tamer and his digimon that had gone missing. All those years ago, an event that had forever scorned the Tamers, feeling nothing but sadness and despair over what had transpired. Takato Matsuki, and his created digimon, Guilmon had gone missing.

Flashback

A week had passed since the Parisimon incident, and Takato was feeling guilty over what he had done. At Rika's birthday, after she went out into the backyard, he wanted to talk to her, comfort her in anyway he could, but he had let Renamon stop him. Though she thought it was best to let her be, Takato thought it wasn't best for someone like Rika to be alone on her birthday, at least not completely alone. He knew she needed someone by her side, but sighed and turned away defeated.

_I'll talk to her later I guess…maybe she'll be better at that point…_Takato thought. But fate had other plans, for as soon as Takato went inside, Ryo stepped outside to get some air. He sighed tiredly, wanting nothing more than to go home and relax after everything that had occurred. It was the sound of soft crying that got his attention. Looking for the source, he saw a sight that he never would have seen. There in the soft light of the setting sun, sat Rika, the toughest girl he knew, crying, tears running down her cheeks. Ryo cautiously walked toward her, Rika instantly whirling around on him as he drew up to within a few feet from her.

"Rika?" he asked tentavely. His eyes widened at her puffy eyes and her tear-stained cheeks, her voice nearly breaking as she tried to regain her stone-cold composure

"What the hell do you want Akiyama?" she demanded.

"Rika…what's going on? Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I'm not crying, now leave me alone!" she spat as she tried to walk past him. Ryo grabbed her arm firmly and turned her toward him.

"Rika, I'm not letting you go until you talk to me. Please…I want to help you," he said. She looked in his eyes, searching for some kind of alternate reason. She sighed as she sat down, Ryo doing the same. Rika, being in a broken-like state emotionally from the past hours' events, spilled everything to him, telling Ryo everything that had happened, how her dad had left and had gone missing. Neither she, nor her mom knew what happened to him, he hadn't been seen in years. Ryo listened to her every word, taking it all in. After she was finished, she turned away from him.

"You probably think I'm some kind of weak, pathetic excuse for a person…after I told you all that," she said sadly, more tears threatening out of her eyes. Ryo shook his head and turned her toward him.

"Rika…you're the strongest person I know. I can barely imagine how you're able to stay as strong as you are, while holding all that in for all this time. For you to be able to hold up after losing your dad, the closest person to you in your life…though I know what its like," he said to her, a small smile on his face, one of his own sadness.

She shook her head at this. "How…how on Earth can you possibly know what it's like?" she said, growing angry at him, drawing back as she saw his own eyes filled with sadness.

"I lost my mom when I was only 7…she was the most important person to me. My dad…had to go away to a clinic for nearly 2 years he was so broken up by it. Ever since then, he's been different. He used to be so caring…and loving. Now he's no-nonsense, only working and sleeping. He does this to avoid the pain, hoping that someday he will forget about her completely. I know it's bullshit…and I think deep-down he does too," he said, a tear running down his cheek. Rika instantly enveloped him in her arms, both of them holding one another. A few minutes passed before they pulled back, looking each other in the eyes before they were lost in a passionate kiss…which to the one person who was watching the whole thing and listening to each word said caused immense pain. The young hero of the day, who had saved Rika, turned and headed out of the house, telling Henry to bring Guilmon home. When he got home, Takato cried into his bed nearly the entire night.

_I can't believe this…it just can't be true…_Takato thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

End flashback

A week later, they hook-up, telling everyone they love each other. After that, I spent several weeks in a fog, not caring or knowing what was going on around me. I still remember how angry everyone was when I nearly got myself killed by that digimon. My parents, the digimon, the tamers, Rika, even Yamaki chewed the fuck out of me for being so stupid. Then, that night was the night I slipped out of my house and took off with nothing but a bag of supplies and Guilmon. I wanted to get away…no I HAD to get away. From them, from her…from everything I knew. I stayed at Kai's place…for as long as I could.

_Weeks passed…summer turning to fall. I had totally skipped school, wanting nothing to do with my former life. I was nearly found out, getting into the Digital World just as they all pulled up into Kai's driveway to drag me back home. That was 6 years ago…and it's been 4 years since…I lost the only who mattered to me…now…I am alone. I've been wandering the Digital World and the real world so long. I've trained as hard as I could, now I might as well get used to using one place as my hometown. Still…_

18-year old Takato Matsuki stood atop the roof of the highest point in Shinjuku, thinking silently to himself. It was a late summer evening, the last before school started again. He had wanted to get some relaxation in before he had to go to school.

"Can't believe I have to go to school after all these years. I think it's a waste of time…but if Azulongmon and the Old Man thinks it's for the best, then I can't really fight off both of them," Takato argued to himself. It was then that an older man, in his late-30s appeared next to Takato. "I thought you were going home already to your family," he asked the younger man.

"There's no way I'm going to them right now. I just got back, and iff I did, you know exactly what group of people would come running, and I will NOT face them, not right now anyway. I'm going to try putting it off for as long as I can," Takato growled. The older man shrugged, a slight grin on his face. He soon turned to regard Takato with a look of seriousness on his face.

"You can't blame them for what happened. It's your fault for letting things happen the way they did," he said.

"I know that…but running away, that's something you did too right? How's it any different than me?" Takato asked.

"I may have run away, however I came to regard what I did as cowardly and pathetic. But I'm going to rectify that when the time is right. I hope that the training I gave you wont go to waste now that you will soon be protecting all this," he said regarding the city.

"I'm only concerned with myself for right now. What those guys do with the city is none of my concern," Takato said. "I gotta go now, see you later…Old Man."

Takato was surrounded in a bright red light, a slight breeze blowing by after it died down, taking with it the young man. The older man sighed as he looked up into the night's sky. "You might not have her by your side right now…but if you truly love someone Takato, then go for her. Don't make the same mistakes I made…"

The next day, everyone was filing into the public high school, the Tamers wearing for the most part similar clothes they wore years ago. Kazu was wearing baggy cargo pants with a plain black shirt that fit loosely on him, his hair had been cut to look more like Takato's, but he hid it under a baseball cap turned backwards. Kenta wore a white unbuttoned shirt over a long sleeved salmon colored shirt, along with the same type of pants as Kazu.

"So Kazu, you gonna ask out your crush this year?" Kenta asked while they both got their books from their lockers. Both of them had ended up with lockers next to one another for their senior year.

"Maybe…if you can remind me which one," Kazu said distractedly, watching some girls walk by. These days, Kazu was always falling for a girl one day, then a different one the next. Kenta slapped his forehead, completely forgetting how stupid Kazu could be.

"Hey guys!" Jeri greeted as she and the others walked up. Jeri was wearing an orange skirt that reached below her knees, matched with a light brown button up. As for the others, Henry wore baggy shorts with a dark green polo shirt, still wearing his old orange vest over his shirt. Ryo was wearing black jeans matching his blue button up, still wearing his old steel-toed shoes. Rika had maintained a similar clothing as she wore years ago, tight dark blue jeans, her steel-toed shoes, and she had managed to still keep her old type of shirt, moving up on the sizes every time the old one grew too small. Both the guys and girls had filled out in the right places, looking closer to adults than ever before.

"This year should be a good one, right guys?" Ryo asked. Over the years, he had become a co-head of their group and was accepted. Though he was no Takato, he was still fairly well liked, especially to those outside of their group. Each year brought at least several ill-intentioned individuals who would try and cause trouble for them, through fights or from trying to break up the group. Each time failed in the end, making them closer as friends. Everyone agreed with Ryo, who had took them all camping with him and his father. With help from Rika, he had been able to get his father to open up and get out more, Ryo feeling glad that his dad was finally opening up after all these years.

"It's too bad they still won't let us take our digimon into school with us, not even the smallest ones," Henry commented as they headed towards their class. Luck seemed to be on their side, as half the day they would have classes together. "Well, what do you expect? If we brought them to school, it's bound to cause problems. And with as many jerks we have to put up with? Our digimon would only cause more problems from incinerating our opponents," Rika said. "Yeah, but still…" Jeri started, before she was cut off by a commotion coming from outside as they walked past an exit to the courtyard in the middle of the school grounds.

"Hey, wonder what's going on?" Henry asked. "Dunno, let's check it out!" Kazu stated, running off out the door. "Kazu! Slow down! Remember what happened last year?" Kenta shouted, a crash heard as Kazu collided with several students, sending them to the ground. Everyone else sighed as they headed out the door.

A large group of students was crowded near the center of the large arena-like court, Rika and the others walking up to the back of them. "Hey, what's going on?" she demanded. One of the students, a girl turned toward her. "There's a new student here, and he's damn good looking. So much so that Damien's group got jealous from all the attention he was drawing from the students, thinking that this guy is like better than him or something, so now he's trying to pick a fight with the new guy." At this, Ryo and the others pushed through. "Coming through, move it people!" they shouted, the others making way.

When they got to the edge of the circle of students surrounding the persons, they saw the new student standing in the middle, his hands in his pants pockets with his headphones on, eyes shut. Surrounding him, was Damien and his crew, 5 of the toughest and most troublemaking seniors in all of Shinjuku High. Rika sighed, rubbing the brow of her nose at the scene. Damien Steele was a linebacker for the schools football team, and also was the head of a gang. He only got away with the crap he pulled because the team needed him and his parents bailed him out of everything, coming from a rich family had its benefits. His bulky muscles and willingness to go all out gave him the reputation he had always desired.

"Hey, new guy. I hear you got a lot of attention coming from the people in this school. Listen pal, I don't like it when people draw attention to themselves. I make those people suffer when they act like they're better than all others. I'm the best, so you best just do as I say. You do that, there won't be any problems, got it?" Damien commented, getting right in the new students face. The latter paid almost no attention to what the muscle-bound offender was saying. He was wearing dark blue baggy jeans, a tight dark red shirt with a black Digital Hazard on it, in the inverted position (same as Guilmon's on his belly) with a black vest. On his feet were white and black sneakers. His hair was spiky and all over the place, light chocolate brown with a few dark red strands near the top. Over his eyes fell one strand of gold, his well-toned body seemingly relaxed as he had his headphones on, listening to his music turned up. The other members of the group looked between the two.

"Hey Damien…I don't think he's listening," one of them said.

"Don't worry, I'll make him listen. This outta wake his ass up," Damien said as he cocked his fist back. Ryo and Henry were about to run over and stop him as Damien threw his fist, but the newcomer simply moved his head, causing Damien to falter forward. Everyone's eyes widened at this, no one had ever dodged a punch from Damien. He grew angry as he threw another and another, each time the young man dodged each one. His face reddened out of anger and embarrassment as the others laughed at his poor attempts, throwing his fist down to break his head open. His fist was caught however, Damien struggling as the other gripped his fist, making his knuckles turn white and then red, a subtle cracking and popping heard. Damien grabbed his hand in pain when the latter let go, opening his eyes, turning his music off, and putting his headphones around his neck, looking at Damien coolly.

"You know, I was listening to my music, and it was one of my favorite songs that you interrupted. That's strike one, oh and you should have that hand looked at," he commented in a dark voice. His eyes were a dark red as he spoke vehemently, his arms crossed as he stared back at his opponent. Damien growled and roared as he rushed at him, intent on beating him near death. Everyone doubled back as Damien doubled over in pain, the student's fist plowed deep into the attackers gut, reeling his fist back he backhanded Damien into a concrete pillar that made up the courtyard, his head hitting the hard ground as he yelled out in pain, a first for everyone to experience someone dominate so easily against Damien in a fight. The other members moved in, each one falling as he easily disposed each with a single strike to the head.

"This…can't be happening. No one's ever been able to beat up Damien or his crew…and it doesn't look like he's even trying! Who IS that guy?" Rika commented, the others looking from her back to the new comer, who was looking boredly at the fallen. "Strike two. Look, can you hurry this up already? I'm getting really bored here," he said.

Damien growled as he stood up, glancing over toward Ryo's group. Roaring in frustration, he charged toward Ryo and Henry, knocking each of them back and grabbing Rika, his thick arm around her midsection as he pulled out a large blade, holding it up to her neck. Everyone either screamed or gasped loudly, his gang looking at him in disbelief as Ryo cried out.

"What will you do now? You take one step, and I'll slit her fucking throat!" he shouted. Rika was scared out of her mind as she gripped his arm, making him put the knife to her skin, her eyes threatening to spill tears.

"Not so tough now, are ya Nonaka? Not so high and mighty without your boyfriend for help?" he laughed, a sick grin on his face. He looked toward his opponent, but was taken back when he saw he wasn't there. A collective gasp went up from the student body, Damien looking down slowly as he saw the new student crouched down. "What the hell!" he shouted as the latter sprung up, bicycle-kicking the knife out of his hand, giving Rika the time to break free of his grasp, kicking him in the crotch which caused even more pain for Damien. The newcomer slammed his foot against Damien's skull, causing it to crack before he grabbed his leg and through the leader to the other side of the yard, crashing into the concrete, creating a large crater before he bounced over and out onto the lawn, landing battered, bleeding, broken, but alive. The fighter turned slowly toward the direction he had sent him, his eyes a deep golden feral as he commented with a growl. "Strike three, you lose," he said, looking toward the rest of the gang members. They quickly shouted in fear, over the broken seats and grabbing Damien, hauling him off the school grounds. The new student looked toward Rika as his eyes flashed back to normal.

"You ok?" he asked. She nodded numbly as he helped her up off the ground. The others quickly moved in to make sure they were all right as several teachers rushed onto the courtyard. The principal ran out as well, yelling over the chatting students. "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME HAPPENED HERE!" Yamaki shouted. After Takato went missing, the government had cut funding to Hypnos and caused the group to be shut down. Tally, Riley, Yamaki, and most of the original Monster Makers had then decided to look for jobs elsewhere. As most of them had had jobs in teaching in one way or another before Hypnos, they decided to help teach at Shinjuku high. Seeing there could be trouble, the newcomer walked up and explained everything to Yamaki, saying that Damien and his gang tried to start a fight and threatened Rika's life, leaving out some details of the fight. After getting the story from other eyewitnesses, he sent out a call to the police to have Damien and his group arrested, knowing that Damien was more or less stacked against this time, this time he wouldn't get away even with his parent's help.

The Tamers group walked up to Yamaki and Riley, the Language teacher at the school. "Hey, who was that?" Ryo asked as the student walked into the building, donning his headphones once more. Yamaki sighed as they watched him walk through the doors, ignoring the clapping and cheering that was all around him.

"A silent ghost from our past has come back to us…one we never thought we'd see again. That…was Takato," a gasp heard from everyone as their eyes widened at what Yamaki said. Inside the hallway, Takato thought to himself. _And so…it begins._

So, Takato has returned after 6 years of absence. But he has changed, nearly completely from his former self. Why is avoiding his family? How will the Tamers and all the others react to have the ex-hero back in town? What exactly happened in 6 years time that caused Guilmon to disappear and change Takato forever? 

Next time: Chapter 2 – The Fall Home


	2. The Fall Home

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the way of Digimon or otherwise. They all belong to their respective owners; I own the plot, nothing more.

It was odd to say the least for Rika and her group. As soon as they heard about Takato being back, they had gone looking for him to try and talk to him, but had gotten nothing in the way of results. So far that day, they saw him in class, but anytime they attempted to talk to him, he either ignored them completely or they had lost him in the rush to get to their next class. However, they had an opening. Lunch lasted nearly an hour, which gave them enough time to find him and get SOMETHING out of him. As soon as lunch hit, they grabbed their food and started searching all over for him. 15 minutes in, they still had no luck, but soon enough they overheard a group of students.

"Yeah, did you hear about the new kid, Takato?" one female replied.

"Oh yeah, definitely a looker. Wonder if he's got any friends, girlfriend maybe?" another said.

"Who knows? But he must be a loner since he's spending lunch up on the roof," one male retorted. At this Henry intervened. "You've seen him?"

The group turned to the Tamers and nodded. "Yeah, as soon as lunch started I saw him head up the stairs toward the roof…hey where you goin'?" he asked as Rika and Ryo headed toward said stairs. "I've got a bone to pick with a certain damn Gogglehead."

The others sweatdropped as she stormed off, followed by a cool yet nervous looking Ryo.

Rika burst through the door to the roof, whipping around as she searched for him. She had ran ahead of the others to confront him alone, more or less beat him into submission for leaving for so long. "TAAAKAAAATOOOO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! COME OUT AND FACE ME!" she shouted so loud that everyone for miles turned in her direction, wondering what calamity was taking place. Rika was breathing hard, arms raised and fists clenched as she caught her breath. A voice broke the pregnant silence, annoyed by her rude interruption.

"Holy hell Rika, keep your voice down. You're likely to wake the dead you know," it said.

She whirled around on him, glaring up to the topmost roof above the school, the one that housed mechanical and maintenance equipment for the majority of that school building. There, sitting on it, calmly having finished his lunch and minding his own business, sat the former leader and founder of the Tamers, Takato Matsuki. He jumped down, hands returning to his pockets. She narrowed her eyes as she stared at him, more than angry at his lack of caring. The others soon came out onto the roof looking for them.

"Jeez, Rika sure can run when she wants to," Ryo said while scratching the back of his head. He looked around as Henry and Jeri came up behind him. "Where is she anyway?" Jeri looked around and spotted her. "There she is. Rika!" They jogged up to her, turning to who she was looking at and they were taken aback. "T-takato…is that really you?" Jeri asked tentavily. Takato snorted at this as he coolly walked up to within a few feet of them. "Yeah, who else would it be huh?"

"Takato…we've been looking all over for you-" Henry started when Rika rushed up and grabbed him by the collar, slamming Takato into the wall of the housing, Jeri trying to go up and stop her, but Henry held her back. "Rika stop!"

"Why…?" Rika asked her head hung low while still holding Takato up. He wasn't even fazed by her actions, looking down as she held him against the wall. "Why did you…leave us…for so long? Tell me why…WHY?!" she screamed, her voice threatening to break. Ryo walked up to the two of them, not sure how to work with this.

Takato closed his eyes before speaking. "You gonna let go of me?" Rika's eyes shot open and she slammed her fist against Takato's face, sending him into a far corner. He slid down the wall, a red mark on his face from where her fist landed. She attempted to attack him again, but Ryo held her back, struggling against her desire to beat Takato in. "Rika that's enough!" he demanded. Rika whipped out of his hold and ran toward Takato, fist raised at the boy who was now standing up, and head down. "DAMN YOU TO HELL!" her fist came down and Jeri hid her face. But Takato simply raised his hand and caught it, Rika staring in disbelief at this, as time seemed to freeze. No one had EVER avoided her attacks, much less dodged him. "Wha-?"

Takato then looked up at her and for the first time she looked into his and saw sadness, despair…and tremendous, unimaginable rage. For a second, she thought she saw his eyes change to a golden feral, but she shook it off as he spoke to her once more. "You wanna know…why?" he said as he looked from her, to Ryo, to the others as Kazu and Kenta joined them.

He sighed as he closed his eyes and looked downward. "Come to Guilmon's old shed, tonight around sunset. Bring Yamaki, and my parents, no one else but our group. I'll tell you everything…and don't forget the Digimon. They have the right to hear about it too," he said, his voice a calm, collected manner. Rika just stared at him, surprised he wasn't shielding himself nor growing angry, just standing there as if her attack was nothing. He then let go of her hand, grabbing her wrist and bringing her ear within range of his mouth, whispering into it.

"You try attacking me again like that…I'll make you suffer like you wouldn't believe," he growled, making her look at him oddly as his eyes turned gold, causing her to gasp and look at him in stunned silence. With that he walked over to the side of the building, jumping over the railing. The others minus Rika and Ryo ran over and watched as Takato crouched as he landed perfectly on his feet, and continued on towards his next class. "Holy crap! Who knew that Chumly had such…coolness!" Kazu said like his old, stupid self. Kenta agreed wholeheartedly. "Yeah I know! And the fact that he stopped Rika's attack? Man, he sure has changed hasn't he," he remarked.

Ryo looked away from them and glanced over at Rika, surprised to see her shaking. Upon further inspection, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Rika was sitting on the ground, grasping her chest as she shook nervously, sweating as she thought fearfully.

_What…the hell…was that? He…he threatened me…Takato…never…he never…why…WHY!_ Rika screamed inside her mind, whirling around as Ryo put his arms around her, rocking her back and forth. "Rika…what happened back there?" he asked quietly. "I…I don't know…" she replied.

_Takato…what has happened to you?_

Later that day, everyone was gathered at the shed in the middle of the park. As was asked, Yamaki and the Matsukis were there along with the Tamers and their Digimon. However two others were there as well, Riley and Janyu Wong. They had come to find out exactly what had occurred that caused Takato to leave for more than 6 years, and what had changed about him. Mie soon became restless, growing angry and upset over having to wait. "Where is he? When I see that boy of mine I'm going to…God Takehiro…why did this have to happen? What did we do to deserve this?" she started to cry, Takato's father holding her tightly. The others looked away, feeling the same way. It was at this point that a light shown within the shed, then died down. Emerging from it was Takato, in his same attire from school. They all stared at him as he stared back at him with his I-really-don't-give-a-damn attitude.

His mother was the first to try and speak, however Takato held up a hand and his eyes shot to his right looking in that direction. He sighed, annoyed that he had even more visitors.

"Impmon, come out. I know you're hiding," Takato said boredly, looking in their direction. A rustling in the bushes was heard as everyone looked to see Impmon, Lopmon, Ai, Suzie, and Mako emerge from their hiding spot.

"Hey Takato, long time no see!" Mako greeted him. Suzie, Lopmon, and Ai greeted him the same way, all of them getting a response at the same time. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. The younger set looked hurt at this, the Tamers glaring at him. Impmon said nothing, staring Takato down. Takato locked eyes with him, his eyes turning feral and his hair changing from dark to light chocolate within an instant, something everyone saw. A bright light surrounded Impmon and from it came Beelzemon. Both disappeared, all looking around for them.

"What? They're up there!" Takehiro exclaimed. His shout was followed by a large shockwave. Several stories into the sky, Takato's and Beelzemon's fists collided as they started to duel, throwing blow after blow at lightning speed. Kick for kick, punch for punch was thrown and matched, the others watching in awe. Henry was about to send Terriermon in, but Ryo held up his arm. "Why are you stopping me?" Henry demanded. But Ryo said nothing, simply looking at him and shaking his head. Henry realized that if anyone at this point could get through to Takato, the only person at this point was probably Beelzemon. After several minutes of tense waiting, the battle exploded into a clearing not far from them, a strong wind blowing against them.

"What power! How is Takato capable of this?" Henry shouted, before it died down. The sounds of battle could be heard as Takato was sent flying by a kick from Beelzemon, crashing into a nearby tree. He struggled to get up as the demon lord rushed up. "Beelzemon! Stop this! What exactly are you trying to prove by fighting!" Mako demanded. "Tell us, Takato. Tell us right now where the hell is Guilmon!" Beelzemon growled. The others looked at Beelzemon, and then to Takato, just having realized something was not right.

"He's right…I haven't seen Guilmon not once since he came back," Kazu commented. Rika walked up calmly beside Beelzemon holding her hand up to him. Beelzemon sighed as he lowered his fists. "Talk, Gogglehead. Where is Guilmon?" Rika demanded in a loud voice. The others watched tensely as Takato stood up weakly, panting and breathing heavily as he had his hands on his knees, hunched over before standing straight, staring at first Beelzemon in the eyes, then Rika, lowering his head as his hair changed back. For a split second, it seemed like the battle was over, but then his hair instantly changed to a blood red, standing fully on end in large spikes, his muscles growing in girth as he looked up with gold feral eyes.

"Don't you get it…that he's been here the whole time. Still clueless?" he pulled his shirt up and they all gasped, Jeri's and Takato's hands flying to their mouths, the others staring in utter disbelief. On Takato's upper body was embezzled in black was the Digital Hazard; his skin seemed to be burned and scarred all over, his face having light scars across it. He looked at them vehemently. "Rika, Ryo…I left because of you guys…actually mostly because of all of you, more so because of others. I left because I needed to get away from all of you, everything. Rika…on your birthday, I wanted to tell you something, but Renamon stopped me. Soon after, Ryo moves in on you and I lose my chance. I was lost in complete depression I didn't know what the hell was going on. Then you all got mad at me cause I was making stupid mistakes, and that's when I took my leave. I left for Kai's but you tracked me down. I went to the only other place I knew…the Digital World. There, I lived for 2 years…until Guilmon and I were ambushed by a really strong digimon. The Ultimate overwhelmed us and killed Guilmon, however my Digivice heard my pleas and cries and absorbed most of his power and instinct into the D-Power. From there, it was absorbed into my body. Now, whenever my body is in danger, I transform. In my First state, my hair changes to light brown and my eyes go yellow. It's more powerful than any Champion."

Most of the digimon and their Tamers, plus Takato's parents were near tears, the rest looking at him sadly. Guilmon dead? No one could believe his or her ears as Takato continued. And to top it off, now Takato wasn't any normal human at all. He had both human and Digimon DNA, which put him on the front lines of battle. Even as strong as he seemed, he still could be hurt, 100 times as likely than any of the Tamers, even in BioMerged mode. Takato simply looked at them in a steel cold stare, one that only the most battle-hardened warriors got over much bloodshed and death. They could only imagine what he had gone through after losing Guilmon. It was likely that Takato had lost part of himself as well in all the problems. They still, however, had no idea exactly what had caused him so much pain that he had left in the first place.

Takato then regarded his current state. "Right now, I'm at Stage 2, same as being more powerful than most Ultimates. I have two more Stages left though, each one 10 times more powerful than the last. I stayed away for so long because I had to have someone help train me with this, better control it. After much searching, I found that one person who could help me. But of all the people I expected to find, I never imagined it would be someone related to you Rika."

"Me? Who could possibly-" she started, but was cut off.

"So I see you got yourself in over your head in returning home? Well, I might as well join you Takato. After all, what kind of a sensei to you would I be if I didn't help out my pupil?" a voice Rika thought she'd never hear again spoke.

Everyone turned toward the edge of the park as the man walked forward, dressed in a business suit. They all stared curiously, minus Rika and Takato, the former staring in utter disbelief, the latter looking at him in contempt.

"Like hell I do. And you could have shown up at the same time I did! Not put shit off as usual," Takato shouted back.

The man simply waved it off as he walked up beside Takato.

"Hello Rika, it's good to see you again," he said with a smile.

"It can't be you…d-dad?" Rika stared at him. The others looked at her in shock before turning toward the man who was Rika's father.

_This should be interesting…_ Takato thought to himself.

So, the explanation for Takato's absence and abilities has been explained. But exactly what is he really capable of? Is Takato truly as strong as he says? What will everyone have to say after 6 long years? How will Rika react now that she has both Takato and her father back in her life? And just what was it that Takato wanted to tell Rika?

Next Time: Opened Eyes


	3. Opened Eyes

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

Rika gaped at her father, unable to say or do anything, as he stood not far from her. Not only had Takato come back, now her father was as well. She nearly fainted as he drew up closer to her. The older man scratched the back of her head.

"Uh…Rika? Aren't you going to say anything to you're dad?" he asked tentavily.

Takato sighed and closed his eyes, mentally counting down. _3…2…1…_

Rika after seeing her dad abruptly turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could out of the park. Passing the others in an instant, they called out for her to stop. Ryo and Renamon both went after her, Monodramon staying behind. Steven sighed as he watched her disappear, turning to Takato.

"I guess our explanation will have to be finished later…" he said sheepishly.

"You think?" Takato replied sarcastically, lifting up off the ground and heading up into the sky. "Whatever, I'll let you guys know later on after I go and have a word with our favorite Ice Queen," he said frustrated, shooting off toward her direction. Yamaki and the others watched him disappear before turning back toward Steven, as he looked at them.

"Why don't we go back to Rika's…I think it would be best if we talked there," he said a bit depressed. Janyu walked up to Steven and put a hand on his shoulder. "Cheer up…she'll come around. I had a problem of trust with my son Henry, but eventually we got past it. My guess is that Rika just needs time," he reassured. The younger man sighed at this. "Were it so easy…" he said sadly, following the others out of the park.

_I made a mistake Rika…please give me one more chance._

Rika ran as fast as she could from the scene, heading who knew where. She crossed streets and continued her way, not knowing or caring where it took her.

Why…why is this happening! I can't believe this…after everything that happened…and after I just got my life back to a feeling of security and relief knowing that nobody would hurt me like that, he comes back, HE of ALL PEOPLE!

After a few more minutes, she stopped and screamed as loud as she could toward the sky. "DAMNIT!"

She fell to her knees, breathing hard from running and her last cry to whatever higher entity was watching. One was watching her, though not in the respect that you might think of. Takato had easily caught up to her, his speed enhanced in his 2nd form. He hovered amid the branches of a tall tree, watching her intently. He sensed two others approaching, noting them to be Renamon and Ryo. Sighing he slowly landed close-by, slowly walking up to her. Ever since leaving, his people skills had dropped somewhat, but for her at least he was going to put in a few words. As he drew closer, she spoke to Takato.

"Stay away from me…I don't want you anywhere near me…after what you said to me…" she spoke darkly. He wasn't fazed as he walked over to a nearby swing.

"I can somewhat register why you'd run away from him…then again, after he came back just to see you and your mother, I can't imagine why you'd run that fast," Takato remarked in his new emotionless tone.

Rika looked at him with eyes filled with sadness, ready to tear up at any moment. "How would you feel if you thought that you had gotten over someone and they ended up coming back to you?" she spat at him, widening her eyes as he rushed forward and glared down at her.

"You're walking on thin ice, Rika," he growled at her. Seeing the look on her face, Takato blinked and brought a hand to his face, wiping it in frustration.

"Gah…look, I know you're feeling bad about everything that happened in the past, what he did to you and your mom, how you must have felt…" Takato started, but Rika grabbed him by the collar.

"HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW HOW I'M FEELING! HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE SOMEONE-" she screamed in his face, suddenly stopping as she let him go. "God…Takato I'm sorry…I forgot about…" Rika said quietly. Takato looked at her, then away, off into the distance. "He's not completely gone…Guilmon will always be with me," he said to her softly.

Nearby, Renamon and Ryo caught up to them. Ryo was about to go out to Rika, but Renamon stopped him. Looking at her quizzically, she shook her head. "Let them be Ryo, both of them need to set their problems straight. They both need to reaffirm the friendship they had so long ago.

If Renamon only knew how her idea would in one way or another backfire.

Rika drew up a bit closer to the young warrior, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Takato…I'm sorry…about everything that happened. I'm just…upset…first I lose my dad, and then you…you were one of the first friends I ever really made. Then the two of you come back, completely out of the blue. You don't think a girl wouldn't be upset?" she stated. He sighed while looking at her, then back towards the setting sun. "I know…it's just…I don't know. After everything that happened, seeing you and Ryo together like that, it just really upset me," he said in a voice not unlike his old one, one that made Rika's eyebrow cock curiously.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean 'seeing me and Ryo together'?" she asked quietly. Takato looked at her blankly, hesitating for a minute before bowing his head, his eyes covered by the long, spiky lochs of hair he had now. "I saw you two…the evening of the party. It hurt so much inside when you two got together just minutes after I was going to tell you…" Takato said to her in a depressed tone. "I was so upset about it, that afterward I let my guard down, not caring if rogue digimon killed me or not, not bothering to defend innocents from the bio-emergences. You getting angry with me over that, combined with what happened AND on top of all that everyone else's anger directed at me…just caused me to finally cut loose. Then I lost Guilmon…I just don't know…" he said to Rika, her listening very little as she was still stuck on that one phrase.

"…what was it…" she asked. Takato looked at her, then off to the side before turning completely around on her. He walked a few steps, Rika waiting for a reply. What he said was more like a bomb had just gone off. But even that would have been drowned out by his words.

"I wanted to tell you…that I loved you Rika."

She nearly gasped at his words, her eyes widening as she felt her chest tighten, her hands clutching it tightly. Rika tried to keep her balance, simply staring at him in dumbfounded shock. He loved her? How was that even possible? How could the goofy goggle-headed boy she had met so long ago as a complete novice, love someone like her? Someone that had hurt him or ridiculed him on a regular basis, she was completely blown away by his statement. The young girl tried to reply, but Takato blasted off, taking off into the skies at high speeds, having powered up while staying in his 2nd form the entire time. After he left, she lost her ability to stay standing and fell back on her hind side, Ryo running up to her.

"Rika! Are you ok? What happened?" he asked in a concerned manner. Rika simply didn't reply, staring after Takato's disappearing form in numbed shock as a million and a half thoughts ran through her head at light speed. Her hand reached up to slowly rub her fingers against the lens of the goggles that had been hanging around her neck the entire time. It was a memento that Takato had left behind as well as a note to her, stating he would be gone for some time.

He…loved me? What does it mean? If he loved me…does he still love me? And more importantly…do I?

Miles away, a similar meeting went that way for Steven, but instead of just her running away, Rumiko had slapped him hard across the face, getting at scream to his face as well before she stormed off and hid herself in her room. Rumiko had also screamed at Yamaki, after finding out he had kept secret that he had been in contact with Steven and Takato the entire time. Seiko followed after Rumiko, Riley joining the two older women as well. Steven sighed as Yamaki stepped forward, flicking his lighter.

"Did you think it would be easy coming back, old friend?" he asked. Steven glared at him, growling. "Of course not. We both knew what was going to happen…just thought maybe I would get lucky…" he pouted.

Yamaki shrugged at this. "Well, you can't win them all. And in your case, your wins are stacked against your losses 10 to 1. Right now, I'm guessing your only good out of all this is that you have the hope of making them see you again and restart your relationship with your wife and daughter."

Steven looked at him once more. "That, and Takato. The boy's come along way since he first started his training." Both him and Yamaki walked toward the kitchen, the others walking into one of the main rooms to relax with their Digimon.

"That so? What's it like to have Digimon powers?" the blonde asked while pulling out some pans for making dinner. Since they were there, the two old friends might as well make up to Rumiko. Steven shrugged while replying, helping to make dinner. "Well, for the most part you don't feel any different, until you use some of the abilities, such as flight or attacks. Then it's almost like you're an entirely different person, though when I do it, mine is far different from Takato's. My powers source and Takato's source are very different. I got mine through a freak accident, and it gave me the unique ability to copy and use up to four different Digimon's powers and abilities, for as long as I wish. Takato's powers came from the fusion of his and his Digimon's data. The name for him now is not that of a human, but of an Ascendant."

Yamaki looked at him oddly. "Ascendant? You mean like he can transform?" Steven nodded. "Sort of. But his abilities and power increase so much so that it's inhuman for him to have said abilities. In his basic form, he can use the most basic abilities, enhanced sense and reflexes, combat skills, and energy sensing. His first form, contrary to what he says, is known as the Super Ascendant. His hair and eye color change, like you saw before, and he can use various attacks. Inside us all, there is a vast reservoir of latent energy, both good and bad. There are some, however like Digimon and Takato that know how to draw that energy out and use it for attacks. Takato can show you his two main attacks for each form later if you'd like." At this Yamaki stopped him. "What about his other form, the one we saw when him and Beelzemon fought?"

Steven sighed at this. "That was his 2nd form, or Hyper Ascendant stage. His abilities increase to their overall maximum, strength, speed, agility, reflexes, power, everything. He still has yet to achieve the higher forms, so his training isn't complete. Though with him, he always enjoys a good fight to get stronger, so I doubt he'll ever really grow tired of fighting."

Yamaki continued to help make dinner with his friend. "Do all humans have the chance to become Ascendants?"

Steven shook his head. "No, only a select number can. You have to be born an Ascendant and even then you won't know until the time comes that you truly are an Ascendant. Were still trying to figure out how to achieve his next level, since we'll more than likely need it at some point in the future."

"Well, whatever happens, let's hope that we don't have to face something that requires Takato to use something as powerful as what you're talking about," Yamaki said while turning around to wash some vegetables in the sink.

Steven sighed while looking out at the sky, watching a fast-moving blur fly by high overhead.

That makes two of us Yamaki…

After about an hour, Yamaki and Steven had finished dinner just as Rika, Ryo and Renamon walked in, looking solemn. Steven noted his daughter's expression, realizing something had happened besides his confronting her. He decided to talk about it with her later. Rumiko, Seiko and Riley emerged from the bedroom, the second-oldest woman looking at Steven, before looking away, him sighing as he realized it was going to be quite some time before he got things the way he would like them to be between the three of them.

Miles away, Takato was standing atop one of the two old Hypnos Towers, looking out at the city as it glowed in the darkness with the late night lights. He scanned the entire city, his sight settling on the distant Nonaka House, noting that there were far fewer people there now than there had been. Takato wanted nothing more than to go to Rika and ask her how she felt, but he shook his head, noting it would be foolish to do so. She was with Ryo, the one that came and comforted her after he backed off when he should have pushed forward, they both loved each other. To break them up over him would be a stupid move on his part.

Takato turned as two figures materialized behind him, both looking seriously at him.

"Renamon, Ryo. What is it that I can do for you?"

Rika's partner and lover are now confronting Takato, something he wasn't anticipating. But exactly what is it that they could want with him? Do they know about Takato's confession? Will the Nonaka family ever be whole again? And does Rika have feelings for Takato?

Next Time: Isolation by Choice


	4. Isolation By Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, so don't flame me, sue me, whatever.

Takato was staring back at Renamon and Ryo, neither of the three moving. Ryo was the first to speak after several minutes of silence. "Takato, is it true?"

The young warrior looked at him oddly. "What are you talking about Ryo…?"

"Do you love Rika?" Takato looked at him, a shocked look on his face.

"How did you-"?

"We overheard what you were saying to Rika," Renamon stepped forward. Takato clenched his fists in frustration. "Just great…"

"Well, do you?" Ryo asked, becoming impatient.

"…well…I'm not going to bother lying as there's no point. I did…and I still do…but it doesn't matter."

Renamon and Ryo looked to one another, and then glanced back at the former-Tamer. "What do you mean it doesn't matter? It matters if you have feelings for Rika. Look, I'm not going to hold them against you Takato. If you love her, that's ok. I love her and I just want her to be happy that's all. Even if it were with someone else…" Ryo replied. This statement took both Takato and Renamon aback. They both expected Ryo to be completely jealous and wanting nothing more than for Takato to stay away from him, but they're assumptions were based on the past. Since he was older and more mature now, Ryo was able to handle just about anything, even something as complex as a love triangle.

"I appreciate that Ryo…but unfortunately that's not the problem. See while I was gone, I realized that I'm better off on my own. That's why I'm not at home anymore with my parents. The farther I am from emotions like that, the better. Besides…those things only make me weaker. I can't afford any weaknesses. Ryo, just make sure she's happy and you take care of her no matter what. You do that, and that's as much as I can ask for. She's happy…then I'll be alright," Takato retorted. Renamon's eyes were wide at his statement.

"If I didn't know any better…I'd say you've become what Rika once was," she said to him vehemently. Takato had turned around, lowering his head slightly. "Perhaps…but maybe it's better that way. I always was weak in her eyes, but now I really don't care. If you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way. See ya," Takato replied, a hint of sadness mixed with his voice. With that said, he disappeared in a shine of red light.

Ryo sighed as he turned to head back down the building. "You might think that the way you are now is what's best Takato…but are you absolutely sure? Or are you just as confused as anyone would be in your position?" he said to himself quietly.

_Perhaps it's both…_Renamon thought to herself as she followed Ryo down the stairwell.

The next day turned out to be much different from the past few days. It was now 20 degrees colder and raining hard, a good representation to the feeling that Rika felt. Though outside she was calm, inside she was in turmoil with herself. Anger, sadness, confusion…those and a million other thoughts raced through her head. Before she had turned in, Ryo and Renamon explained everything to her, their conversation with Takato.

Stupid…Gogglehead…I guess he isn't that much anymore…since he left them with me…but he'll always be that same idiot to me.

Her violet eyes drifted downward to the goggles that were lying on the table before her. She fingered the rims slowly, sighing as she rested her head beside them. Rika paid no attention to the person who entered.

"Whatever you want, you can just save it and go away," she said depressed.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your father?" Steven said sarcastically.

Rika turned her head, eyes widening as he sat down next to her.

"D-dad…I didn't know it was you," she said surprised.

"Ugh…you're still acting shocked, even after I've been at home for about a week. You just can't get over it that quickly…nor can your mother…" he said while rubbing a pink-tinted cheek. "So…what's on your mind, kid?"

She shook her head while laying her head back on the table. Steven glanced at the goggles, then to her. "Those are his, aren't they?"

The young girl nodded her head slowly. "I just don't know what to do…I didn't think he felt that way about me…it never even crossed my mind all these years."

"Well, he sure told me about you," Steven said while rubbing her back. Rika shot up as he stated his facts. "What? Are you serious?"

Steven nodded as he glanced up at the ceiling. "Yeah, he told me on several occasions when we were training in the Digital World."

**Flashback**

_Several loud explosions could be heard from far away as two warriors, a young boy and a man in his 30's dueled against one another. 15-year old Takato Matsuki was currently in his Super Ascendant form, throwing lightning-fast punches at Steven Nonaka, who blocked or dodged everyone, throwing his own every now and then._

_"Come on, Little Taka! You can do way better than that!" he shouted the boy's nickname, aggravating him further._

_"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!" the former Tamer yelled, moving faster and faster with his hits, putting pressure on the older man. He grinned as the boy continued his onslaught. After another minute, Steven saw an opening and low-kicked Takato's legs, before whirling around and jump-kicking him into a nearby boulder. It exploded and crumbled, dust was concealing Takato as bits and pieces of rubble fell all around Steven. As it cleared, he was revealed to be laying amidst the debris, clearly worn out._

_"Damnit, not again," he grumbled, having de-transformed back into his basic form. He looked up to see Steven holding his hand out. "Need a lift out of there?"_

_Several hours later after the Digital World had turned dark; they were both around a campfire, eating their dinner. Steven glanced at Takato while he ate._

_"Hey Takato…you knew my daughter right?"_

_He turned after finishing a mouthful of his chicken. "Yeah, she and I were on the same team…till I left."_

_"Why'd you do that? Couldn't stand her or something?"_

_Takato shook his head. "No, I could stand her alright, though for awhile there at the beginning I was sure she wanted to beat me to a pulp on more than one occasion. The reason I left though…was partly her. I…saw her kiss another guy."_

_It only took a few seconds for this to register in Steven's head. "I get it. How long did you have an affection for her?"_

_"If you mean how long was I in love with her…well it probably started the night I had a dream about her. And I hadn't even met her yet!" Takato stated._

_Steven raised an eyebrow at this, closing his eyes before starting on his dinner once more. "Most fathers would kill a guy if they said that about their daughter. Lucky for you I'm not that overprotective."_

_"Hey Steven…why did you leave anyway? I thought you and Rika's mom were happy together?"_

_"Well Takato, to tell you the truth I was happy with her. The day Rika was born was the happiest in my life. But both of us were only 16 at the time, so naturally my family disowned me after it. I didn't care of course, but that's not the reason I left. I left…because of my own problems. Yamaki told me about some issues he was having with these Digimon so naturally I helped my old friend out. But while I was on the battlefield of a battle between this one black digimon, and a large phoenix, I ended up getting taken into the Digital World. Naturally, everyone thought I was dead, but those three, Yamaki, Rumiko, and especially Rika took it really hard. It took me roughly ten years to contain the powers I had obtained and then to learn how to bio-emerge. That's about the time that you showed up, and seeing as you were in just as much of a tough spot as me, I decided to help you out. But believe you me, everyday that I've been gone, I've regretted not being able to go back."_

_"Wait a minute, phoenix? You mean Zhuqiaomon right?" Takato asked interstingly. Steven nodded as he stood up._

_"As for the black digimon, well you might recognize him," he said as he was surrounded in a black and yellow light, his shape growing as he was covered in black armor. When the light died down, Takato was scared into shock._

_"NO WAY! YOU'RE DIGIMON FORM IS…!"_

**End flashback**

"Wait a minute dad…you're saying that you…can turn into a Digimon?" Rika asked in awe.

He nodded at this. "Yeah, but because of the immense power it contains and uses, I almost never use it. I've only done it a half-dozen times, the last time I did use it was when I showed Takato. And that was about 2 years ago."

"So what Digimon is it?" she asked curiously. Steven smiled while patting her on the head.

"Sorry Pumpkin, can't do that. But ask me another time, alright?" he said as he stood up.

Rika wanted to learn more, but decided against it. "Alright, night dad…I…I love you."

Steven stopped in the doorway, turning his head toward her. "You too, Rika."

"Wait dad…will…what will Takato do now?" she asked. Steven regarded her, sighing. "I can't say for sure Rika. First off, you have to decide what you're true feelings are. Second, the boy is going to have to decide, for himself what he wants, isolation by choice, or a life that he can truly be happy in. This problem, isn't one that you're Digimon or friends can solve. This is between you and Takato," he said as he closed the sliding door behind him.

Rika sighed as she went to get ready for bed.

I hope you're right about that dad…I need to figure out how I feel. Then…try to get Gogglehead to come back to us, whether or not I lo- have feelings for him.

Miles away, on the outskirts of Shinjuku, a dark cloud appeared out of thin air. From it, a long-since dreaded Digimon emerged from it.

"Yes…I sense the Hybrid is here. It won't be long now…"

A new dark presence has emerged after all this time of peace, threatening to unbalance everything that has been put back in order. What does it want? What is Steven's Digimon form? And can Rika sort out her feelings?

Next time: With A Fate Of Self-Denial

(Author note: See if you can guess what Steven's form is and what digimon has come to wreak havoc on the unsuspecting city. Hope to update again soon, but might not be until after Memorial Day. I'm going on a weekend vacation to Sunriver, Oregon. So I won't be back until late Memorial Day and I probably won't be in the mood for updating. However, I might have at least another chapter written out by the time I get back while I'm over there. We'll see how it goes. See ya later.)


	5. With a Fate of SelfDenial

SS30: Just letting everyone know now ahead of time that I'm going to be using American type of high schools, events and all as its easier for me, and possibly other readers, to relate to life-wise and such.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot; so don't hunt my ass down. I really don't need that.

Several weeks passed since Takato and Steven Nonaka returned to Shinjuku. It wasn't hard to say that things were slow to get used to, though which that was true for was hard to say, the two warriors or their family and friends. Takato was for the most part on his own, talking to Henry if anyone at all. He had managed to suck up his new attitude long enough to visit his parents a few times, but for the most part lived at a motel in downtown Shinjuku.

It was now early October, and the students of Shinjuku High were gearing up for Homecoming week, all leading up to the big game and then the big dance. Most everyone was going…most that is except Takato. He was emotionless as girl after girl came up to him and tried to get him to ask her out. His answer was always the same. "I'm not a sociable guy, I don't do the whole dance thing. Find someone else," he said, turning down even the most attractive of girls. Of course, as of yet, Rika and the other Tamers had no idea that Takato was ditching homecoming, more focused on why he was still avoiding them.

It was lunchtime on the Thursday before prom, Takato sitting in his normal spot atop the uppermost roof of the school, looking out over the city as he ate his food quietly. He heard footsteps coming up the staircase, glancing down as the door opened to reveal Henry, Rika, and Ryo. The hero was surprised to say the least, raising an eyebrow at them as they looked up in his direction.

"What, no fan club Ryo?" Takato asked curiously.

Rika huffed at this. "Come on Gogglehead, it's not like we as a group are always together so knock it off."

His gaze turned toward her, narrowing his eyes at her. Outside he was fuming; inside it felt like she had stabbed him through the heart. His words the other day meant nothing to her? No surprise there, she did have her precious Ryo after all, not like he'd hold it against the Digimon King though. His anger was directed at one person and he wasn't about to let it grow into a wildfire. Once you blamed more than one person, it would continue to grow until it was out of his control. And Takato knew what his anger could lead to.

**Flashback**

_Takato and Steven were busy dueling in hand-to-hand martial arts, blocking and throwing punches aimed at one another's bodies, each time being deflected or dodged. Suddenly, Steven stopped in his tracks as Takato stopped as well, blinking at him._

_"Uh Steven, why'd you stop?"_

_He regarded the young ex-Tamer with a stern look._

_"Takato, have you ever lost control of your anger before?"_

_Takato looked down as he remembered that one day, the day Jeri lost Leomon._

_"Yeah…just once…" he said quietly._

_"Takato, you must never lose control of your anger. Because you have Guilmon's positive sides, you also have the negative parts as well. If you lost control, it's all too possible that it could come back," Steven replied darkly._

_"You mean…Megidramon?" Takato asked, gulping as he remembered the most feared and dangerous Digimon he knew. Steven nodded before continuing._

_"Yes that…or something much worse…with your powers you could give birth to something much worse than that."_

_"Worse than Megidramon? What could possibly be worse than him?!" Takato asked surprised yet fearful._

_Steven looked down. "I'd rather not say. Frankly Takato, if I were you I'd focus more on keeping your anger in check. Always use your positive anger, the anger you need to protect and save those you care about. Remember this, anger used for revenge leads to darkness, anger used for justice leads to light. You must never become consumed by darkness, if you did then there's a chance both worlds would be doomed."_

_"But why? What's so important about me?" he asked._

_Steven pointed towards Takato's chest, him lifting up his shirt to look. "The Digital Hazard. Megidramon caused an immense unbalance of the Digital World, nearly destroying it. If you lost control of the Hazard, well lets just say Takato you hold the balance and fate of both words in the palm of your hands. When you learn to utilize that power, you could become all-powerful, perhaps even a god."_

_Takato gaped at him as he took it all in. "Well, I'm not too concerned about becoming all-powerful. I just want to get strong enough to protect myself. Whatever happens, happens."_

_Steven nodded as he returned to a fighting stance along with Takato. "Good, then let us continue," he said as he rushed at Takato._

**End flashback**

"Whatever. So what do you want Nonaka? I'm pretty positive you, Ryo and Henry aren't here to just chat," Takato replied boredly.

Rika growled in frustration, turning to walk away but Ryo blocked his way, motioning for her to ask him. Rika shook her head but Ryo forced her around and pushed her towards Takato, her stumbling as she glared at her boyfriend, sighing as she glanced at Takato who was watching amusedly.

"Takato…the others were wondering…what your plans are for Saturday," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I can't hear you when you're talking, or should I say mumbling to yourself Rika," Takato said while scratching an itch behind his ear with his pinky. Rika grumbled as Ryo crossed his arms. "Rika, say it already."

"Takato, are you going to homecoming or not?" she demanded. Takato didn't answer right away, simply turning over on his side to face away from her. "No, why the hell would I go to that stupid thing?"

"Takato, everyone's going, that means everyone in the school, why aren't you going?" Henry asked him to avoid another Rika-Takato battle. The warrior sighed as he sat up, scratching the bottom of his chin. "Uh…cause going to a dance is boring? I don't do the whole big social thing? Cause its stupid?"

"Well are you at least going to the game on Friday?" Ryo asked frustrated while keeping a furious Rika from jumping Takato. "Yeah, but I'm busy on Saturday anyway…which…crap I can't believe I'm doing this but…I'm having a party on Saturday night…and since I know that everyone's going to the stupid dance thing, I'm starting it at 11 afterwards so most people can make it…I was wondering…if you and the others would like to come…" he asked quietly while scratching the back of his head nervously.

Needless to say, even Rika stopped moving as she listened. Her eyes widened as she took in word-for-word what he said. The way he was nervous, the way he was acting, the way his voice sounded…reminded her of the old Takato, the one she had come to know and love.

_Wait a minute, WHAT THE HELL! LOVE? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM! _Rika screamed inside her head, her face growing a slight blush that no one saw.

Henry smiled as he walked up and put a hand on Takato's shoulder. "You know we will come. Where's it at?"

"My place. I'll take you guys there, just meet me outside the gym after the dance is done with and you guys can follow me to my place, sound good?" Takato asked in a neutral voice.

"Will do, I'll go let the others know. Is it alright if Ai, Mako and my sister come?" he asked.

"Sure, there won't be anything major going on since I don't drink or anything like that," Takato replied.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow night then," Henry said as he headed back downstairs. Ryo watched this, his mouth almost dropping in complete and utter shock at this sudden change in Takato's behavior. "Wow Takato, and here I thought you were gonna act hard-ass against us forever," he said.

"Well, sometimes you got to bite the bullet Ryo. I figured, might as well get things settled with you guys once and for all, you know?" Takato shrugged.

Ryo laughed wholeheartedly. "Ha ha, yeah I know what you mean. Listen, I need to get going so I'll see you around Takato."

"Yeah, see ya Ryo," he called as Ryo followed Henry downstairs. That left Takato and Rika alone once more. He glanced at Rika over his shoulder, sighing as he turned toward her.

"Rika…about what I said awhile back…actually I've said a lot of things I shouldn't have…well I'm sorry, sorry for everything that I did…" Takato said to her, Rika still facing away from him. "I know you don't want to talk to me about it…so I'm just going to go. Feel free to talk to me when you're ready, and I'll listen to what you have to say to me, whatever it might be," Takato said as he turned and headed down the stairs to the rest of the school day.

Meanwhile, on a nearby skyscraper a figure was watching the exchange between Takato and his friends. Under its mask, it grinned maliciously. The figure was none other than Daemon, a Digimon of pure-evil.

"So, the Ascendant is planning a little get-together in the next day or so eh? Perhaps I'll pay a visit to him," he said to himself.

"Not if I can help it," a gruff voice called out.

Landing near him, a black-armored dragon glared at him with its golden eyes, his metal gleaming in the mid-day sun.

"Ah, if it isn't my old friend, BlackWargreymon. To what do I owe the honor of being in such a powerful Mega's presence?" Daemon asked.

"You know full well we are anything but friends. And as for why I'm here, you should know why. It's to prevent you and the other Seven from causing any more damage than you already have," the dark anti-hero spat.

"Hm hm hm, whatever do you mean?" Daemon asked, playing as innocently as a malevolent digimon could. BlackWargreymon narrowed his eyes toward him.

"Don't play your pathetic mind games with me, they didn't work in the past, and they won't work worth a damn here!" he shouted, drawing a gauntlet up over his chest, and then throwing it out to his left in anger.

"Were here, for one of the Seven, he's in this vicinity, the one who represents Gluttony of the Demons."

"Gluttony…you don't mean!" BlackWargreymon asked in shock.

"Yes, The one known as Beelzemon is our long lost brother. He will be of great use for us, and our lord," Daemon said in glee.

"He will not turn against his friends. You can tell your great leader that he's got a better chance of a snowball freezing hell over than he does of winning over his missing Demon."

"Say what you will, but in time Lord Chaosmon will rule all. His plan will come to pass, I assure you," Daemon replied, narrowing his eyes as the black warrior jumped up.

"Not if I can help it, TERRA-!"

"And with that, I bid you farewell. We shall meet again my old friend," Daemon said as he disappeared into a portal. BlackWargreymon stopped forming his negative crimson ball, landing as he watched Daemon disappear into the Dark Ocean. He sighed as he lowered his gauntlets. "Damn…this is not good. I have to find Beelzemon," he said to himself, thinking no one else was there.

"Don't worry about it, I heard everythin'," Beelzemon said as he flew down, to the ground where BlackWargreymon was as well. "So cloak boy's wantin' me for some master of his huh?" BlackWargreymon nodded at this. "Yes, I've dealt with Daemon once before."

Beelzemon looked up as the portal disappeared. "Hm, who's this lord yous talking about, huh?"

"His name is Chaosmon. A near godlike Digimon with unbelievable strength. Like Apoclyamon, he too can utilize the leftover data from digivolutions. Not only that, digimon that have been deleted also forfeit their power and abilities to Chaosmon. At this point, there's no telling how strong he is now. When I met him once, he was about as strong as I am now, but with his rapid assimilation of data and power, I have no idea what his strength is now. Beelzemon, the Seven Great Demon Lords are nothing to be trifled with. You must watch your back, now that Daemon and the other five are after you, along with Chaosmon, there's no telling what they'll do to get you on their side."

BlackWargreymon then shone with a gold light, Beelzemon covering his eyes with one fist. When he looked back he stared in shock as none other than Rika's father was now standing before him.

"A human? But how'd you do that?"

"Ask me again later, it's better if I were to tell everyone at once. I was hoping I'd never have to use such a dangerous and unstable power again, but then again things never work out the way I want them to," Steven explained while shaking his head. Beelzemon looked at him for a sec before shrugging, turning back towards his motorcycle. Getting on, he looked back at Steven.

"Watch yourself Beelzemon." The Mega nodded before revving his engine and taking off down the road, Steven turning his head towards the shadows.

"Yamaki, Riley you heard all of that didn't you?" he asked as the two stepped out, looking at him.

"Steven, you have a lot of explaining to do with your family in the near future you realize," Yamaki said to his friend. Steven sighed as he looked up at the sky.

_Why can't I ever have things easy?_

So Steven's secret is finally out, and the new enemy on the block's intentions is discovered as well. But how will all this play out? And will Takato and Rika ever get on peaceful terms again?

Next time: Kick It Up

(A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I know I was planning to update sooner, but while at Sunriver, I got stuck cause I couldn't think of what to write. Seems like I do better as far as getting inspiration here at home than anywhere else. Well, see you guys later sometime after my birthday, which is today. See ya when I update. And as always, R&R)


End file.
